The Wishing Game
by allyrosesvu
Summary: Olivia receives a threat sending her and her 7 year old daughter into the witness protection program. She's ans elementary teacher but can she handle it,or is it too much like SVU
1. Chapter 1

"Test the NYPD i dare ya" Olivia said to the Latin king sitting across from her. Olivia got up and walked put of the interrogation room. "Liv" Cragan said to Olivia. "Yea?" Olivia responded just wanting to go home. "You received a threat" he said. "From who? That guy in there?" She said back. "Him. And his 'loyal' gang. They started a riot down at rikers today. You are getting protective detail for you and daughter. Just go home" Her captain said back to her showing her sorrow. Olivia turned and walked to the prescient parking lot. She was clicking the button to unlock her ford edge when a explosion went off causing it to bring the whole 16th prescient outside to see what it was, they saw Olivia standing there looking at her car in flames. "Olivia?! Olivia?!" Elliott ran over to Olivia. "Yea. What. El." Olivia said loudly her ears still ringing. "come to hospital. you need to." Elliot said. AT THE HOSPITAL: " Ms. Benson. You were very lucky." The nurse said coming into Olivia's room. "your left ear drum is a bit damaged but will heal well and quickly." the nurse left and the captain came in with a stern concerned look on his face. "Uh. Liv. We have no choice but to out you into. Witness Protection." You can tell he was deeply saddened. Liv was his daughter and he was her dad. "when?" Olivia said making clear she was scared and sad. "tonight you'll be there. everything is ready and done." Cragan said to his daughter. "Where?" Olivia asked. "Just to Pennsylvania. You will be out soon." He's said trying to make it sound better. "Okay. And McKayla too?" Olivia asked remembering her daughter. "McKayla too." He said smiling at his granddaughter's name. BENSON HOUSEHOLD: "Are you almost ready McKayla?" Olivia called across the 2 bedroom apartment. "Almost ready Mommy" her 7 year old daughter responded. A black SUV drove up in front if the apartment and honked several shuffled the her daughter and a few bags out before turning to look at her house. "I'll be home soon" she whispered before sitting in the car. They drove 4 hours to their new house. When they finally arrived Olivia and McKayla 's eyes widened. Their old city apartment was nothing compared to the 2 story colonial they were now going to call home for awhile. "Well have a look around. Everything was made for you guys here." A man who drove them said. They outside was huge. It was gray with a large white front door. A pool around back. A huge backyard for McKayla and an amazing swing set and tree house. In side was just as good. There was a fairly large updated kitchen. A den with a fire place. A living room on the other side of the house. One bed room painted bright pink with big black letters spelling 'MCKAYLA' on the wall. Another room baby blue that served as an office. Another room that was painted a gray as a guest bedroom. And then Olivia's room was tan with accents of light blue around the room. The man knocked on the door. "Ok so we let you guys pick you're background but we chose names. McKayla you will know be known as Riley. Olivia,you will be known as Veronica Peterson. I must get going now. Oh and Olivia you are a 2nd grade teacher starting tomorrow." SHOULD CONTINUE?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stood there trying to take in that she's going to be a teacher. She never did that before. She was a cop. She's worked with kids but never in this field. "Ok Riley,time for bed." Olivia said trying to get her daughter used to her name before school. "If anyone asks why we moved what do we say?" Olivia said quizzing her daughter. "There are better teaching jobs here than the city" Riley answered back cocky. Riley and Olivia went up to the second floor to go to bed. "Wake up,babes" Olivia said singing to her sleeping beauty. "Yes! School!" Riley said with excitement. "And I have a surprise for you after school by the way" Olivia said putting Rileys clothes for the day on the bed. A dark pair of skinny jeans,A white lace top and black uggs for Pennsylvania's winter. Olivia put Riley on the bus. Riley strutted her city self down the bus aisle. She had her Michael Kors tote with her as a back pack,her hair pulled into a low high pony tail and sat next to a girl who had her hair in a French braid with an black crop top,jeans and tan uggs on, just her style. "Hey" Riley said. "Hey,what's your name?" the girl said. "Riley, you?" "Brooklyn" Olivia walked into her classroom. There was no doubt she was nervous. She felt like this on her first day at SVU but she had Elliott. Oh how she missed Elliott. In 5 minutes 25 little faces were staring back at her. "Hi, I'm Ms. Peterson. Let's take out our morning work. And I have a test to hand back to you that Mrs. Roco had left." Olivia said. Maybe this would be easy,she's been undercover before and had to lie. She began calling each student up to her desk trying to learn their names. Everyone did great in the test except for Brooklyn. She thought it was weird because everyone had done well but not her. Maybe the parents weren't active. Riley had a wonderful time. She was just focusing on the surprise Olivia had waiting for her naming all the possibilities, a pony,a puppy she even came across going back to live in New York and see her Uncle Munch, Fin and Elliott and Aunt Alex, Kathy Casey,and Amanda. Even her grandpa Cragen, who she missed most of all. Back in Olivia's class room,she was trying to get everything done. It was hard. She wasn't used to this at all. Finally it was recess and the lunch aid came in and took the kids to lunch. She watched as her daughter walked by with her lunch aid laughing it up with a friend she had met. Olivia smiled and walked towards the teachers lounge. She walked in a saw several teachers smile. A young red head stood up and spoke "Hello, welcome to Cold Springs Elementary. I'm ?" she extended her hand. "Veronica Peterson. I teach second for Mrs. Roco,who just had the baby" Olivia said almost forgetting her new name. "Where are you from. You look very familiar." Caroline asked putting her finger to her lips. "I'm from New York. Have you been there?" Olivia asked knowing she had probably seen her during press conferences for SVU. "Yes. But her name wasn't Veronica." Caroline said figuring out Olivia's true identity. "Oh really, do I have an evil twin?" Olivia asked nervously. "I don't know maybe. Well we have to get going." Caroline said with a small chuckle. They both stood up and walked to their classrooms. "Only a few more hours" Olivia whispered to herself. Soon Ms. Peterson's class was coloring and reading in their books. Olivia was sitting at her desk trying to make sense of the day and figuring out what she would say to Caroline when she asked questions. Interrupting Olivia's thoughts was the fire drill bell. She stood with all the kids and shuffled the last two kids Brooklyn and a boy named Charlie out the classroom door. She put her hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn flinched and said a light ow. Olivia, once again thought something was wrong with Brooklyn's behavior, but just ignored it. The end of the day rolled around and she drove home to her huge house and sat in the den waiting for the bus. She had got Riley a surprise she knew she would love. The bus came and Riley ran to her mom and said what's the surprise. Olivia put on her coat and Riley did the same. They got in the car and drove to the destination. There was a bag in the car that Riley noticed and asked what was in it. "Open it baby" Olivia said. Riley tore the paper and inside was a hot pink sport bra with a black pair of nikey shorts and Nike pros along with a neon yellow cheer bow. "No" Riley said in shock. "Yup" Olivia said said proud of herself for the surprise "Right now?!" Riley squealed. "Right now, put it on." Olivia smiled. They drove to the gym. Riley saw the spring floor and rushed inside. She saw the older girls practicing for the upcoming completion in New stood amazed and watched them. When they finished in their pyramid Riley clapped so hard. They laughed at her,they thought it was cute. One of the girls came up to Riley. "I see you're new here." The girl said. "Yah. I'm Riley what's yours" Riley loving her. "Carlie. How old are you" Carlie said. "7. What about you?" "I'm 15." Carlie said still looking at the girl smiling. " old."Riley said giggling. "Can you tumble?" Carlie asked. "What cheerleader would I be without it" Riley said with confidence. She ran and did a round off back handspring back tuck full. Carlie stood there with her eyes open wide watching a seven year old do that. Olivia was watching proud of her. "One second" Carlie said running off to her coach. A few minutes later a young pretty blonde came over with the team. "I'm coach Emily, I heard you can tumble." Emily said. "Yea." Riley said tumbling for the coach and team. After a few times of stunting and tumbling,they decided to make her a team member. "Learn it fast were leaving in 2 weeks" Emily said leaving the gym along with Riley. "Consider yourself a Penn State All-star" Emily winked. Riley fell asleep in the car ride home. Earlier that day,she looked up Brooklyn's address just to see if she had a good home. She drove past a ratty little thing. Very small only 2 windows in front. She felt bad,but she knew something was happening to that girl and she couldn't sit back and do nothing. When they got back into the drive way of the Peterson's house she carried her daughter inside and put her on the couch. She sat down next her and picked up the phone. She dialed the first four digits of Elliott's phone number before realizing who she was and where she was. She sighed then woke up her daughter for dinner. "So how was school" Olivia asked. "Good. I met a girl named Brooklyn on the bus and Heather in school." Riley began "but I met a girl named McKayla and then I missed my family." Olivia was saddened by what her little girl just said and at the name Brooklyn. "You should have Brooklyn over tomorrow. She can come off the bus with you." Olivia said wanting to try to figure more out about the girl. "Ok. Yea she seemed nice." Riley responded getting ready for bed. The next morning Riley woke up for school and got dressed in gray Penn Cheer sweat pants and a hot pink tank top and put her hair in a messy bun before slipping to her gray bailey bow uggs. "Good morning princess" Olivia said kissing her forehead. Riley walked on the bus and found Brooklyn. But today she was different she had a big black and blue mark on her and neck but Riley tried to ignore it. "Hey" Riley said to Brooklyn. "Hey! What's up?" Brooklyn said with a huge smile. "nothing much. wanna come over today?" Riley asked. "Yes! I would love to" Brooklyn said happy "Great. I'll see you at recess." Riley said happy. When Brooklyn sat down in Olivia's class room she immediately noticed the huge bruise. "Baby what happened?" Olivia said before the other kids were in the classroom. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." Brooklyn said looking at her feet. "You can trust me. I want to help you but you have to tell me who did that" Olivia said desperately trying to pry the information from the girls mouth. " I can't." Brooklyn said not going to tell anytime soon. "Ok but I have one question you got to answer"Olivia said smiling. "What?" Brooklyn looked up. "What is your favorite kind of cookie is your favorite for when you come over tonight. "Chocolate chip" Brooklyn said smiling. "Oh my gosh. Me too" Olivia said winking at the little girl. Soon the class piled in. She got through the morning pretty quickly. In the teacher's lounge she tried to steer clear of Caroline. She ate her lunch then left to return to her classroom. As she passed the gym where the kids were because of rain she saw Brooklyn sitting with Riley. "Hey girlies." " Hi mom." "Hey Ms. Peterson." "What are doing out here?" Olivia asked. "Were bored." They said in unison. "Wanna come back to my classroom with me?" Olivia asked. "Please" They said standing up. Olivia waved to the lunch aids to say she was taking them. "So Brooklyn do you do any sports?" Olivia asked. "Yea. I play football with my brother Jacob. And I cheer at Penn Cheer too with my sister Carlie." Brooklyn said proud. "Carlie?! I met her last night she's pretty" Riley said excited. "Oh very nice." Olivia said finding out all that she can on Brooklyn's family. The second half of the day was occupied by math and reading and before Olivia knew it she was home baking cookies for the girls. They walked in soon after the cookies were just put in. "Hey babies, how are my two favorite girls?" Olivia asked. "I'm good Ms. Peterson" Brooklyn responded. "Oh please, call me Veronica. Ms. Peterson makes me sound like my mother." She joked. Riley cocked her head sideways nt understanding because her mom didn't have a mom and her mom wasn't even a Peterson. Riley and Brooklyn ran off to go play. Olivia looked up Jacob Otal,Brooklyn's older brother. He was 5 years old. "There's just babies in that house." She whispers to herself not liking the situation. Olivia walked upstairs to Riley 's room. The girls had Rileys clothes on a were doing a fashion show for each other. " Mommy look" Riley said posing as Olivia sat on the bed. Brooklyn came out of the closet wearing a pink ruffled 'cocktail dress for kids' and Olivia yelled out "That's my baby" clapping. Then Riley came out in her bright new black,Orange and yellow cheer costume. "That's my other baby" Olivia yelled clapping. "Brooklyn do you want to sleep over tonight?" Olivia said holding out a phone. "Yea." Brooklyn said taking the phone and dialing a number. "Hey. Car? Yea, Fine. Can I sleepover Rileys? Ok. Promise. Love you too" Brooklyn said. "My sister said yes" "Ok great. Why don't you girls start cleaning and then go to bed."Olivia said finding it weird that Brooklyn called her sister and not a parent. In an hour she went upstairs to find the girls in Rileys bed watching TV. "Oo I like this show" Olivia said straightening the room the way she liked it. "Good night sweets. I love you" She said kissing her daughter like she did every night. "Good night Momma.I love you." She said kissing Brooklyn's forehead. At 8 in the morning the kids came down stairs and sat at the island with their hair matted to the face and still in their pajamas. Olivia was making pancakes for them. "Thanks Veronica" Brooklyn said. "Oh you very welcome Brooklyn." Olivia responded. When they finished breakfast, Riley put on a white high low shirt and a pair of black leggings and her combat boots. Brooklyn borrowed Rileys white leggings with a black lace shirt and her own black uggs. "Let's do something with this hair" Olivia said putting both girls hair into pretty long curls. "There's the bus." Olivia said handing Brooklyn and Riley their lunch "Love you" kissing their heads. "love you too" Brooklyn hugged Olivia and Riley followed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stood there smiling watching the girls get on the bus. She felt so bad for Brooklyn,but she felt like a mother figure to her. She even said 'I love you' even after just few times of meeting. She just couldn't. Wouldn't. Let something happen to this girl. She still was part an SVU detective and will always be. She walked in her classroom and threw Brooklyn a wink and smile. Brooklyn returned it. Olivia knew she had to something for the girl. All right now she can do was provide a safe happy place to come too. She quickly looked up her address to take a visit to Mom and Dad tonight. She stood up looked around her classroom at all the little innocent faces then proceeded to teach the lesson. She made a decision that she knew was not a very good one,but would pay off in the end. She would have to lie. And be convincing. She would have to hurt a little. Other people and herself. She would have to bend her rules. For school and Witness Protection. But all for a good cause. To save three innocent children. She finished the lesson and turned to the class."Okay so tomorrow, I'm not going to stand up here and teach, your parents are. Tomorrow is Ms. Peterson's first annual 'Career Day'. Sound fun?" Lie number one. The whole class yelled and cheered. Maybe she could meet Brooklyn's parents. She was lost in her thoughts she almost missed Joe yell out, "How many parents can we bring in?" "As many as you would like" Olivia said smiling ear to ear. She brought the kids down to Gym after lunch,while she ate her lunch in the teacher lounge. She was trying to just relax but long and behold and red headed figure walked in. "44015" Caroline said directly to Olivia. "Excuse me?" Olivia said knowing that she just said her badge number. "No,it's okay. FBI shield 51906. I'm UC. That's where I know you from. Your secrets safe with me." Caroline confessed. "Prove it" Olivia said should suspiciously. "George Huang, 2317616, worked with y'all for bit down at the prescient. Elliot Stabler, Donald Cragan, Nick Amaro,we actually dated for a bit when his wife was down in DC with Zara. Anything else?" Olivia was shocked. She New Elliott and Nick. Even her 'dad'. "Yea,who you watch'n" "A guy named Jesse Otal. You know him?" Caroline asked. "No,why you watching him" She lied for a second time. "Dealing and the charges of murdering his wife that he got out of" Caroline said. She sounded like she knew he murdered her. "Oh wow. Ok 's Caroline?" Olivia said asking for a last name. "Kennedy. Caroline Kennedy." Caroline said as she shook Olivia's hand. "Ok then, I'll lay low. And hope you do the same." Lie number 3. Olivia said as she left the room. Olivia went home and waited for the bus. She made a quick dinner then layed out a sparkly blue sports bra and gray nikey pros and a black sparkly bow drove for cheer. Olivia knew Riley was going to be 2 hours at practice,she had also talked to the coach and asked her to drive her home if she wasn't there because her sister was having a baby. Lie number got in her car and drove to the Otal's. She drove up and grabbed a book she took from Brooklyn's desk and walked to the front door. A tall,threatening looking man with a tattoo around his whole arm answered the door. "Hello" He said showing his meth teeth. "Hi, are you Brooklyn's father?" She asked. He straightened up and got tough. "Yes. Who's asking" " Ms. Peterson. I'm her teacher. I was just around the corner and she forgot this book today at school and I thought I would return it for her" Olivia said twisting her heal. Lie number 5 The man put his hand out to grab for the book and took it. A little brunette came around the corner wearing a practically see through night gown,something a seven year old should be wearing. "Oh hey Veron" Brooklyn said to Olivia still shocked at what the girl was wearing. "Hey kiddo" Olivia said trying to gather her thoughts. "I came to give you your book back." "Thanks see you tomorrow" Brooklyn said giving her a hug and peck on her stomach,where she could only reach, when her father turned around. "Oh are you comi" Olivia was stop short by Brooklyn shaking her head as if she didn't want him there. Olivia turned around and walked to the car. She drove to the gym at 6:55 just enough time to get Riley. "Are you coming to New York with us it's on Monday?" Coach Emily asked Riley and Olivia as they were getting in their car. Olivia looked down at Riley and knew what she was thinking. "Of course we are!" They were both so excited to go back to the one city they knew and loved. When they got in the car Riley broke out in a little song " New York here we come, New York,New York,here we come." Olivia smiled and drove home. "Hey Riley wanna have Carlie and Brooklyn over so you guys can practice tomorrow?" Olivia asked looking for a reason to get the kids out of the house. "Yay!" Riley yelled hugging her mom. "Go brush your teeth. Tomorrow we can go get a Christmas tree if you want." Olivia said as she was walking in the kitchen. "Christmas! Can Brooklyn come too?" Riley asked. "Of course. You never have to ask me." Olivia said tucking in her daughter. The next day went really fast. Mainly because it was a Friday. The two best friends of the bus and went up to Riley's room. Olivia came upstairs with Riley's winter coat and an extra blue one she bought for Brooklyn because she noticed not once this winter she had one with her. "No Carlie?" Olivia asked Brooklyn. "No she was hanging out with her friends." Brooklyn answered. "Ok. Well it looks like it's just us getting the tree. And of course you can sleepover."Olivia said. She felt like she had 2 daughters now. They drove to the woods,where it seemed everyone went there to get their trees. "So how do we know what to get." The girls both asked. Neither if them have ever been out to pick a tree before. "Just find the one like the most." Olivia explained. After a while they cut it down put it on the Mountaineer and drive home with it. "Let's put it in the living room" Brooklyn said running in the house with Riley following. "Okay" said struggling Olivia. They decorated the tree together and danced to Christmas music and drank hit chocolate and ate cookies. When it was all decorated with pink and gold ornaments and white lights strung on it they turned it on and settled in the couch together under a blanket. "Let's watch The Grinch" The little girls both yelled as Olivia flipped through the channels. So she changed the channel. "So Brooklyn are you excited for the competition?" Olivia asked. "I know Riley is" she said turning toward her daughter who couldn't wait to get home. A least be somewhat home. The girls fell asleep. Olivia picked up the phone. She hesitated then decided to call her desk and see who would answer. The anxiety was great. Finally there was a voice on the other end. "Hello?" a man said. "Hey it's Liv." "Yea? Who are you speaking to and what's my kids name." He spoke again. "Really Elliot? I thought you were a detective, you're the only person on the squad who has kids,that we all know of at least. I still think Munch has a kid though. Oh and tell Mo,Lizzie Kathleen,Dickie and Eli that I said hi" Elliot laughed. "Look I know I can't have contact with you anymore, but Riley and I are going to a cheer competition at Radio City on Monday at 9 in the morning." She said hoping he would bring the squad and kids. "Myabe I'll just happen to be there with the kids and everyone else." Elliot said with a smile. "Who you talkin to Elliott?" a voice said behind the phone. "Liv" Elliot whispered. A new man came on the phone. "Hey baby girl" "Fin! We miss you." Olivia said willing to do anything to be there with them. A little girl still in a daze said "Veron I don't feel good." "One second Brooklyn." Olivia said. "Who is Brooklyn,got another kid already?" "Kinda, There is definitely abuse going on her home." Olivia said to Fin. "Okay I'll let you go,keep me posted" Fin said. "Love you all" Olivia said. She hung up and carried Riley upstairs to her bedroom then picked up Brooklyn and carried her to the spare bedroom. Olivia sat on the bed and was rubbing Brooklyn's hair. "Veronica?" Brooklyn said tired. "Yea?" Olivia said almost half asleep. "I'm sorry" Brooklyn said then putting her down and closing her eyes. Olivia got up wondering what that was about all she knew was that she had to do something about it. She went to bed dreaming that one day she would go back to New York with Brooklyn and Riley and work as an SVU detective. She could only dream right now though. The next morning Olivia went downstairs and found the girls starring outside in amusement. They whole ground. The whole house. Everything. Was covered in 3 feet of snow. Olivia made them breakfast,helped them get their snow stuff on then went to the couch with a cup of coffee. She needed a way to get Brooklyn to open up to her. Christmas was coming soon and she knew she wasn't spending it with just Riley. She had a feeling on Christmas Eve,Brooklyn would be accompanying them and Santa would leave presents for Riley and Brooklyn under the tree this year. If she didn't have Riley and Brooklyn keeping her busy she would be so alone. She was thinking of inviting Caroline over as well because she knew the pain of being undercover for a long time. The roads cleared up by noon,so Olivia took the girls on a 'date'. They just came back from Applebees and were driving to the mall when at a red light a gray Honda drove bedside them with a toddler car seat in back. Inside was a thin blonde with sun glasses on her head and her hair in a messy bun. Olivia didn't notice her at first but Riley sure did. "Aunt Alexandra! Aunt Alex!" Riley started to yell causing Olivia to look at at Riley like she was crazy. "Mommy look, it's Aunt Alex" Olivia turned and saw Ms. Alexandra Cabot sitting next to her. Olivia was so happy and in shock at the same time. She rolled down her window making Alex look. "Liv?! Go to Wendy's in the mall. I'm meet you there" Olivia drove to the mall and tried to keep up with Riley who was ecstatic to Alex. Alex appeared with a blonde baby in her hip. They kissed each other hello and sat down at the table. "I didn't know you had a kid." Olivia said "Yea. She's 4 1/2,her name is Stella. I Didn't know you had 2 kids." "Oh no. it's just Riley and I. I teach at Brooklyn's school. She's not in a safe home and the girls hit it off. I just basically mother her. So what are you doing now a days?" "Who's Riley?" Alex asked. Alex left SVU. She doesn't know about having to become Veronica Peterson,the 2nd grade teacher. How was she going to tell her best friend. She just wished things were normal. She couldn't wait till Monday when she would see her family. TBC let me know what you think bout this... follow my svu account on instagram: that_mariska_doe 


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex I think you need to come to my house." Olivia said. "You moved" Alex questioned. "Kinda. By force." "Olivia. What happened." "Alex. Come to my house. I'm Veronica and my daughter is Riley." Olivia said winking. Olivia drove and let Alex follow her to her new house. "Here we are." Olivia said getting out of the still looked puzzled. Riley and Brooklyn took Stella in the living room to play. Alex sat at the table and waited for Olivia to tell her the story. Olivia told her about the threat,the Wittness Protection,Brooklyn, the new names, Caroline and the new job. Alex looked at Liv with a state of shock. "Liv." Was Alex could say. "No,it's fine. I'm fine but I miss New York." Olivia said. "Well, at least I'm here for you." Alex said reassuringly. "I know. Thank you. I don't mean to run you out but I have to take the girls to cheer. You can come with. I'm sure Stella would love to watch them." Olivia said hoping that Alex would come. "Yea, I wanna try to get her involved with cheer." Alex said looking at her little girl. "Great. Go in Rileys room with the girls. I'm sure she has something that will fit Stella." Olivia said. Riley,Brooklyn and Stella were in Riley's cheer closet. She gave Brooklyn a neon yellow sports bra,black nikey shorts,and a purple bow. She wore a purple sports bra,black nikey shorts,and and neon yellow bow. "Hey aunt Alex." Riley said putting Stella's hair in a cheer pony tail. "Hey girl,what you doing" Alex said. "Nothing much. I heard you're coming to cheer with us." Riley said to her god mother. "Yea. Is that okay? I'm going to try to enroll Stella in classes so someday she can be as good as you guys." Alex said with a smile. "Thanks. And yea. You know I'm really glad that you're here. You and mom are the only people I know. I miss my New York. I miss my family." Riley said looking back at Stella's hair. "Don't worry babe, you'll be back soon." Alex said going through Riley 's cheer closet. She pulled out a orange pair of nikey shorts, a pink sports bra, a black bow and Nike pros. "Lets go girls!" Olivia yelled from the bottom of the stairs. All four girls came down the stairs. Ready,the all climbed into the Peterson's car and drive to Penn Cheer. They got out and all went separate ways. By the end of the day they were all tired out. Brooklyn again slept over. Her dad,Jesse, didn't seem to mind or care and neither did Olivia. "I'll see you Monday." Alex said kissing Olivia and the girls. Olivia sunk down in the couch. She was so stressed out. She had a cheer competition coming up. Christmas was 3 weeks away. Brooklyn. And the whole process of her new life. She looked at the clock. 9:35 at night. Olivia went upstairs. Then to bed. She layed looking up at her ceiling. thinking of Brooklyn. She didn't think that she could just take her and that's kidnapping. She sighed and turned over. The next morning the girls woke up and went downstairs as usual to find a blonde and toddler sitting at the table. "Hey girlies. Mom had to go and take care of something. Why don't you just eat something and then I'll drive you to cheer. Only one more day!" Alex said to the brunettes. Olivia drove over to Brooklyn's house. She walked around back looking in Windows. Nobody was home as it looked. There's two little kids lived there. Where are they at 6 in the morning she thought. A man appeared from around the shed. "Hey!" He yelled with all the air in his diaphragm. Olivia spun around, and stoped in fright. "What are you doing" he yelled He pulled out his phone and called 911. "I'm leaving it's okay." Olivia tired to get out of the yard. "No!" He said coldly. Minutes later the cops were there and she was in the back of the car going to the station. "So what's the deal lady." The cop said to Olivia. "I have the right to remain silent." Olivia said staring at nothing. "Hold up. I'm not evening integrating you. Yet." The cop looked at her strangely. "K. I was there because I was suspecting abuse to three young children." "Fine. I'll run you're prints ans you can go. But it has came to my attention that currently you have Mr. Jesse's daughter at your house." The cop said Olivia stopped. She didn't want to have to be moved by the program. "Well yes. I do. He doesn't seem to give a damn so someone's gotta be there. "Well not you. He didn't appoint you guardian." Sheriff Hayes said. "So." Olivia said knowing it was illegal to just not drop off a kid until the parents asked. "Well, I'm gonna run your prints then you can go down to the court's for obstruction of paternal rights. "No. I'm refusing."Olivia spoke suddenly. "Then I have no choice to lock you up." He said standing. "Just get me Casey Novak on the phone." Olivia gritted through her teeth. "New York? Damn lady, I feel for ya husband." Olivia rolled her eyes his comment. "Here" He said giving the phone to her. "Casey?" Olivia said. " 's this." Casey said not recognizing her voice. "It's Veronica Peterson" Olivia said looking over her shoulder at the cop. "Veronica?" Casey said not knowing who she was talking to. Olivia knew she had to say something that would make her understand. "Yes.! Oh my gosh it's been forever. Guess who i ran into. Alex and my mother." Olivia said cryptically. "Alex? Your mother died" Casey said processing the information. "Olivia?!" She said recognizing her voice. "Yea Yea. Took ya long enough" Olivia joked with her best friend "Yea um. My daughter Riley has a friend names Brooklyn and her dad doesn't seem to care to much about them and I was just hanging around looking into things when I kinda..." Olivia was cut off by Casey "...got caught." "Yup that's right." Olivia said smiling. "God now what would I tell Elliott. That his old partner got caught investigating someone. I don't know." Casey said teasing Olivia. "No. I might just slip bout the one night stand with Fin" Olivia said looking at the cop with a annoyed look on his face. Then yelling "Lady hurry up" "You would never" Casey said rolling her eyes at the cop. "Try me" Olivia said trying to be serious but failed miserably. "Just get me the hell outta here." "Give the phone to sheriff jackass" Casey laughed. Olivia said mockingly "it's for you." The cop took it "Hello" He said. You can tell he was so done with Olivia. He hung up the phone and turned to Olivia. "Lady. I don't want to hear about you again. You're lucky you know people in high places AND you already have a kid because I'm letting Brooklyn stay at your house until she wants to leave." Sheriff Hayes said. "Thanks." Olivia said standing up. "Oh by the way, I have a name, it's Veronica Peterson, use it next time." "You're pushing it. There won't be a next time." Sheriff Hayes said with an attitude. "Yea." Olivia threw back her head and laughed. She walked into her house,and was greeted by Alex. "How'd it go" Alex asked putting Stella down. "Let's just say I talked to Casey." Olivia said with a smirk. Alex laughed. "Always. Well I'll let you pack for tomorrow. The girls are at cheer so pick them up at 2." "Okay great." Olivia said kissing Alex goodbye. Olivia sat on the couch reading through her mail. "A hundred freaking thirty dollars for cheer?" Olivia nearly screamed. She was paying for one child on all star meanwhile Brooklyn's father was somehow paying for two. She finished packing Brooklyn a bag just in case her father was drunk in a bar somewhere not doing it, and was half way done with Riley's when she had to go pick them up. "Hi mom." Riley said running up to Olivia. "Hey princess." Olivia returned. Olivia turned around to see Brooklyn and Carlie there. "Hey Vernon, can Carlie come with us. Her friend got sick today." "Yea of course." Olivia said happy hoping she can connect with the 15 year old. Carlie Sat in the front mostly on her phone. And Brooklyn and Riley talked about the competition. They drove home quietly with the radio on low in the background. When they pulled to Olivia's house all the kids went up to Riley's room. Olivia finished packing Rileys bag and then threw Mac N Cheese on the stove. They ate then layed on the couch all night and watched movies. Olivia packed up the car because they had to leave at 3 in the morning. Eventually the girls found their upstairs and so did Olivia. "Good Morning beautiful" Olivia said as she walked into each girls room. By 3am they were on the road driving back to her city. They got there and Riley ran ahead hoping someone would be there. Lucky enough a strawberry blonde was standing in the door way with her arms out at the sight of Riley. "Aunt Casey!" Riley yelled. "oh bug I missed you." Casey said still having Rileys head dug into her. Olivia walked in gave Casey a kiss and talked for awhile about everything. Olivia started to walk forward and Casey and the girls followed. "What can I do to help." Casey asked seeing Olivia was in charge of 3 girls to get ready. "Um... can you start by getting them into their uniforms." Olivia responded. Casey took the uniforms and handed one to Carlie and helped Brooklyn and Riley get in theirs. "Riley. Go over to mommy so she can do your hair. Brooklyn let me to your makeup." Casey said. Casey put a perfect orange and yellow Smokey eye with studs outlining it on Brooklyn's eyes. "Wow I never knew you can do that that good" Olivia said in shock. "Yea." She laughed taking Riley's head and doing the same thing while Olivia put Brooklyn's hair in 'perfect cheer hair'. There was a knock at the door and Amanda came in. SORRY IF ITS SHORT.. NEED IDEAS BUT I FELT I SHOULD STOP IT HERE BECAUSE I CAN HAVE SVU BE AT THE COMP AND STUFF. LOL IDEK LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda" Riley came running up wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Hey baby. Oh my goodness I miss you." Amanda said picking Riley up and looking at Brooklyn.

"So you must be the famous Brooklyn I heard so much about." Amanda winked at Brooklyn.

"Okay girls hurry up we gotta get you out there with the team." Olivia said fixing up Riley's hair.

"Okay girls good luck. See you out there." Casey and Amanda kissed each girl on the forehead before turning to leave.

Olivia took the girls hand and escorted them to were their team was meeting.

Their coach was waiting for them, then they heard "Taking the Matt now is Level 4 the Tigers from Penn Cheer."

They were a good team so a lot of people knew who they were. Everyone one was on their feet cheering them on.

By the time their 2 minutes and 30 seconds were up,they impressed everyone there.

Riley and Brooklyn ran off the mat running to Olivia.

"You girls were amazing. Come on let's go get ready for awards." Olivia said walking back towards their room.

Olivia after awards was walking out, after saying goodbye to her SVU family and promising to stay in touch when Brooklyn's father appeared around the corner.

"Oh, hi" Olivia said clearly startled.

"I want my daughter." Jesse snarled knowing there was nothing Olivia could do to keep her.

"Ok. why don't I drop her off tomorrow. She had a long day and-" Olivia was cut off.

"No. Now." He said grabbing Brooklyn by the arm to the car.

Olivia desperately watched her 'daughter' go home to a abusive home.

Brooklyn turned around looking at Olivia with desperate big eyes.

" Call me if you need me" Olivia mouthed.

"I love you." was the last thing Brooklyn said before driving off.

Olivia ran back inside to find the coach.

"Where is Brooklyn's mother?" Olivia asked panicked.

"She died about 6 years ago." Emily said saddened.

"I know that but how. Why she sick?" Olivia asked still in a panick.

"I'm sorry I really don't know it all happened so fast. But those kids are better off. I still see the bruises on the kids. I thought I found all of them but I seem to always miss some." Coach Emily said.

"What do you mean "You miss some"?" Olivia asked using her detective skills.

"I always seem to find more." Emily said.

"Hm. Just tell me who pays for the kids to cheer."Olivia asked getting more suspicious.

"The grandmother."Emily answered.

"Yea it can't be easy paying for three kids." Olivia asked trying use that as a closing sentence.

"Three? He only has 2,Carlie and Brooklyn." Emily asked confused.

"And he has a son named Jacob. He's five." Olivia asked now confused herself.

"Oh. His wife died six years back."Emily said grabbing her coat.

"Oh ok maybe I'm mistaken." Olivia said knowing she was had three kids,but she didn't know how.

"Well I'll let you go." Olivia said to Emily.

Olivia grabbed Rileys hand and ran to the car.

"Mommy,what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Not know baby."Olivia picking up her phone.

"What's gonna happen to Brooklyn?" Riley whined.

"Nothing. Just call Aunt Alex. Tell her to come over." Olivia handed Riley her phone then grabbing her spare under her dashboard.

She dialed the squad room desk.

"Hello. SVU." Fins voice said back.

"Hey Fin. It's Liv" Olivia said happy it was him.

"Baby girl! What can I do for you?" Fin said happy.

"Run Jesse Otal through the system. Then find out all kidnappings in the last 5 years from the trisate." Olivia said rushing to get home to meet Alex.

"Kay,I'll put a rush on it."Fin said.

"Thanks. Call me at my house. 663-871-5660. Say it's Mike the painter so know one asks." Olivia said.

"You got it Baby girl." Fin smiled.

"Love ya." Olivia smiled back.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S SOMETHING! GO READ BROKEN,ANOTHER. BOOK I WROTE. ALSO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM, THOSE_DETECTIVES_DOE


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was waiting for Riley and Olivia when they got home.

Olivia ran out if the car.

"What's wrong?"Alex asked in a panic.

"Brooklyn. Her dad took her."

"Liv she'll be fine we're gonna help her." Alex said soothing Olivia.

"I just hope that's true." Olivia said sadly.

"I know where she lives,but I can't go over to her house and be like 'hi I'm here to take your daughter" Olivia said looking at Jesse Otal's file.

"Liv." Alex started. "It's already 3 in the morning. You have work at 7. Riley and Stella are out cold upstairs,why don't we take a break. And I have court at 9 so I'm going to bed." Alex grinned.

"Yea,your are probably right" Olivia said rubbing her temples.

"When am I ever wrong." Alex smirked.

At 7 in the morning, Olivia was woken by the smell of coffee and French toast.

"Good morning loves" Olivia said kissing the three people sitting on the island on their heads.

"What's the occasion?" Olivia asked.

"Well you see" Alex began.

"I don't like these stories." Olivia teased.

"No No No it's good. I woke up early and I had time to read over Jesse Otal's file again. I found a witness to his wife's murder."

"Who was it? I'm gonna send Fin up here to check it out." Olivia said sipping her coffee.

"Carlie Otal" Alex said asking her if she knows her.

Olivia choked on her coffee.

"I take it you know her" Alex laughed at Olivia.

"Carlie is his daughter." Olivia said in shock

"Oh. Well someone's gotta ask her." Alex looked at Olivia.

"I can't." Olivia started. " I mean I want to but she knows me. You will have to have Fin talk to her."

"Honestly? Do you really think that a teenage girl is gonna open up to some angry looking man?" Alex looked at Olivia rolling her eyes.

"No" Olivia laughed. "I don't think I would even open up to him. You should go to her school and say you need to ask her questions your an ADA anyway"

"You're right" Alex said getting ready for court.

"When am I not" Olivia smiled mocking Alex from before.

After court, Alex went to Carlies school.

"Hi, I'm ADA Alexandra Cabot. I'm looking for a Carlie Otal." Alex said sounding professional.

"Ay,yes let me call her down. You can have the conference room."

Alex sat there trying what to say to the girl. Before she knew it Carlie walked in.

"Hello Ms. Cabot." Carlie said shakey.

"Please call me Alex." Alex said motioning for the girl to sit next to her.

"So what's wrong?" Carlie asked.

"Carlie, I have to ask you some questions that may be a little hard." Alex said flatly.

"Any thing is easier than trig." Carlie smiled causing Alex to grin.

"So can I ask you?" Alex asked.

"Shoot." Carlie answered back.

"Ok. Who lives in your house with you." Alex asked trying to be as easy as possible.

"Me, my little brother and sister and my dad."

"What about your mom?"

"She died. But she's better off"

"Why do you say that?"

"My father. He used to hurt her and make her do things."

"What kind of things?"

"Okay. I'm not a little girl anymore. I know what he did to us. I know it's not okay. But he's the only one giving me and my siblings food."

"Carlie. What did he do"

"He raped me. And my mother and sister. He abused us. He still does."

"Honey that's not okay. Where are your brother and sister now?"

"School. But Brooklyn i dont think went today. I think shes sick"

"Okay. You protect them. Call me if he gets outa hand"

"Alex?"

"Ya?"

"You're the only person I've ever told about that."

"How bout after school I pick you up and we can talk more?"

"It's a date."

After work and school, Alex drove back to the high school.

"Hey Car." Alex said sweetly.

"Hey" Carlie said back.

"I was thinking we can do a early dinner?" Alex said.

"Ok great." Carlie said feeling soothed in the presence of Alex.

After their food came, Alex spoke.

"I that we should talk more about what happened."

"I dunno" Carlie looked at her food.

"It will be nice to get something off your shoulders. If i know what happened i can help."

"okay. But im not good at starting things off." carlie said.

" okay. Carlie what happend the night your father 'hurt' you?" Alex asked.

"Which night" Carlie said said sadly.

Alex cringed "the most recent one".

"last night. Um. I was helping put Brooklyn into her pajama. He came in and asked to help. I know Brooklyn didnt want him to but i was scared what he would do. He put Brooklyns shirt on. His hands wandered a bit to -" Carlie said wiping away her tears.

"He grabbed me and put me on my knees. Then he did that same to Brooklyn. He took his pants off and made us- he made us-" Carlie said.

"Its okay. I know what you mean" Alex nodded her head.

"Thats all that happened that night because it was late, and Jacob was crying for me" Carlie said.

"Honey. Im so sorry. Im gonna help you. Me and L- Veronica" Alex rubbed Carlies arm.

"Rileys mom?" Carlie asked as her eyes widened.

"Yea. Is that ok?" Alex asked confused.

"Yea. No. No! I dont want any one hurting you or her!" Carlie cried into Alexs chest.

"Why would we get hurt?" Alex asked.

"Because of what my dad said about what he wants to do to Veronica and you" carlie sobbed.

Alexs eyes got big. 'What did he wanna do' she thought.


End file.
